Nefretete Duse
'''Nefretete Duse is an S - class mage of the assassin guild called Death's Head Caucus, where's she's one of the most powerful killers. In fact, she got the title only because of her unique skills of Molecular Manipulation, a powerful kind of Magic, used only in her family. Her magical abilities granted her the title "Melting Nefre". As a child, she wanted to be a writer, but when her parents found out that her amount of inner energy was much enhanced, they decided to train her, even that they had made up their minds and had refused to treat her as a mage. At the age of fourteen, she accidentally burnt a kindergarten, 'cause she couldn't help feeling mentally abandoned by her mother and father. Then she decided to join a dark guild, 'cause the emperor wanted her to hang in the centre of the town square. However, after she had almost killed a guard with her uncontrolled, new power of Molecular Acceleration, the master of the guild Death's Head Caucus saved her from being punished. Personality Nefreaccem.png|Nefre's bad memories. Appearance Nefre1.jpg|Nefre's full appearance Magic and abilities Molecular Manipulation - it's a powerful and unique magic, which granted her the title "Melting Nefre". It allows her to apply changes to the movement of molecules in order to gain various effects. This ability is used only in her family and she's the last person, who uses it, because her roots went extinct. For now it isn't considered a kind of Lost Magic, but it is usually based on emotions buzzing in her soul and they mostly decide if the current attack should occur. This magic is not normal, because it develops out of the blue, when the user utilizes it too much. The most powerful user of this Magic was Loreal Faerisch, who lived three hundred years ago. Some people say that she cold even get rid of the whole town, but it's only a rumour, based on "old women's memeory". It is considered abnormal to fight with Nefretete - the reason is serious. *'Molecular Deceleration/Molecular Stasis' - this is her main ability, she discovered it when she was only five. As the name says, it allows the user to partially stop the "time molecules" from moving, so the objects' speed decreases and it moves slowlier than before casting the spell. It is important to focus on the target. The less emotional stress the user makes to slow down the target, the worse effect the spell grants. The emotional trigger is the sorrow, so it means that when Nefretete "grabs a sad event" from her life and thinks about it properly, the spell will occur. It helps her to avoid attacks approaching bullets and attack too. As an unsure person, who prefers thinking about something more carefully, Duse sometimes uses it to slow down the objects and people surrounding her and then she can make the decision. It is called "freezing" informally, but the stronger version of it should be called in that way. *'Molecular Immobilization '- it's a stronger version of Molecular Deceleration, which forces the molecules to totally stop from moving, so the target just behaves like a piece of wood and stands in one place or hangs in the air. The time limit depends on the current level of magical energy. After years of training, Nefretete gained the ability to "unfreeze" chosen parts of the frozen target. It's mostly used for torturing the enemies. **'Cryokinetic Immoblization' - it's the third and the last level of her slowing power, which allows her to totally stop the chosen person's or object's molecules forever, so the body or substance literally freezes - they're soon covered with massive layer of hard ice or solid material she casts a spell on other types of liquids, like blood or saliva. As it's said in the brackets, she's even capable of changing blood into a solid matter or do the same thing with saliva and shoot saliva bullets needles at her opponents. * Molecular Acceleration - it's the offensive or supportive version of Molecular Manipulation. It's much more powerful and can inflict great damage, because of its combustive or pyrokinetic properties. As the name says, this kind of magic allows her to force molecules vibrate unbeleiveably fast, so they lose their molecular order and auto - destroy violently via exploding mainly. * Molecular Combustion - this is her main offensive power, allowing her to enhance the speed the molecules normally vibrate to the point the chosen object explodes or is torn apart, but without the support of the element of fire. Later Nefretete learned how to deflect bullets with this spell. At first she aimed the approaching bullet and tore it, but the energy blast was too powerful and Nefre suffered, too. Then she realised that the better way of doing it was causing an airspace explosion, so it could also deviate attacks. And it worked. After some time she realised that she could also kill a lot of humans with this dangerous magical weapon. But when the opponent is strong enough, they can survive the spell. * Molecular Heating - it's the second version of Molecular Accerelation, which is less violent than M. Combustion. It allows the user to control the molecules of the chosen object less powerful person reverberate really fast, so it makes the target rapidly heat up. She showed this ability when she wanted to get rid of the opponent. **'Thermokinetic Intensification' - as it's said before, Nefretete Duse is even capable to produce heat by speeding up the molecules of the chosen object or person. She doesn't use it very often, because it takes much longer to heat something up than to simply freeze it and attack or force it to combust. She showed that she could rapidly heat up liquids, like water to this point, that they transform into gas. ***'Limited Pyrokinesis' - via Thermokinetic Intensification, Nefretete can literally cover anything with fire, mostly wood or paper. However, she cannot use it for fight and control the fire she generates, so it's just a supportive ability. * Molecular Ablation/Molecular Dispersion - it's probably the most dangerous spell Nefretete utilizes. It allows her to get rid of the atomic structures of substances, objects or even people and make them melt violently, like things poured with acid. The first name is not that correct as the second one, because many people claim that she has to heat the objects up first, but it's not true. She just applies disorder to the molecular structures. Category:FemaleCategory:AssassinCategory:Dark Guild MemberCategory:Caster-Mage